Vivir Sin Recuerdos
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: La vida de K' no es nada fácil, puesto que tiene que cargar con algo muy pesado para él.


****

Vivir Sin Recuerdos

¡Konnichiwa minna!

Este es mi primer fic de The King Of Fighters, y deseo sinceramente que sea de su agrado. Lo hice centrado en este personaje porque es uno de mis favoritos. La historia se sitúa al final del torneo KOF 99'. Según recuerdo, K' y Máxima lograron escapar a una playa cercana luego de que el sector 70599 se derrumbara.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KOF son propiedad (o al menos, lo eran) de SNK. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un patético esfuerzo por entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, con cautela, con temor; deseaba que todo hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla, pero, al ver el lugar en el que me encontraba, esa esperanza se esfumó por completo. Me pasaba lo mismo cada mañana, y aún no entendía por qué no me resignaba de una maldita vez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, K'? — escuché la preocupada voz de mi amigo, Máxima, mi único amigo tal vez. Habían pasado tres días desde que él y yo escapamos del cuartel secreto del NESTS y aún me sentía un poco débil, pero eso no me importaba. Lo único que me atormentaba cada segundo de cada día, era el conocer y tener que aceptar mi... realidad, mi maldita realidad.

— Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte — contesté incorporándome. Tenía ganas de salir y andar por ahí, solo, sin embargo sabía que mi amigo no lo consentiría. Después de todo, él también había oído todo y podía hacerse una idea de cómo me sentía. Aún así, agregué — Me gustaría salir un rato.

— De sobra sabes que estás débil aún — contestó sonriendo. Yo, por otro lado, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué tienes que ver el que me sienta débil? — repliqué molesto. Ya no soportaba estar encerrado ni un solo segundo más; necesitaba salir y respirar aire fresco.

— K', no voy a dejar que te arriesgues a ir por ahí solo, sabes muy bien que el NESTS aún nos está buscando — contestó borrando su sonrisa del rostro. Sí, lo sabía, pero...

— ¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? — pregunté fríamente, levantándome por completo de la cama. Máxima no me respondió. Tampoco dijo nada mientras me vestía, sólo me miraba, podía sentirlo a pesar de que estaba de espaldas hacia él. Terminé y, evitando mirarlo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a abrirla sentí su mano sujetando mi brazo. Sin voltear susurré — Suéltame.

— Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que salgas, si ellos te llegarán a encontrar, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para defenderte aún — escuché su voz molesta y firme. Sin querer incliné mi rostro. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí de esa forma? Yo no lo comprendía.

— Por favor, K', si ya no quieres estar acostado, no lo hagas, pero no salgas, te lo suplico. — ¿Me lo suplicaba? Sonreí tristemente. él no podría comprenderme, no sabía lo que sentía, no tenía ni idea de ello. Me soltó y nuevamente intenté salir, pero él se interpuso evitando que abriera la puerta. Me molesté de verdad.

— ¡Quítate o te quitaré yo mismo! — le dije casi gritando. Máxima no se movía, sólo me miró tristemente y me dijo:

— Entonces hazlo — yo dudé, ¿quería hacerlo? No. Pensé que con decirle eso él se haría a un lado, pero nunca tuve la más mínima intención de lastimarlo. Decidí rendirme por el momento, di media vuelta y me senté en la cama con la cabeza agachada. Sentí que él se me acercaba y se sentaba junto a mí. Aún así, me sobresalté un poco cuando colocó su mano en mi hombro.

— Te entiendo, créeme que sé como te sientes— ¿ lo sabía? Reí amargamente y le dije:

— Tú no lo entiendes, no lo sabes y jamás podrías hacerlo — Me levanté y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. Me sentía como un león enjaulado. ¡Maldito Krizalid! Si tan solo no me hubiera dicho la verdad... ¡la estúpida verdad!

— Cálmate por favor, ¿por qué no descansas un rato? — oí su preocupada voz otra vez. Entendía perfectamente que él solo trataba de ayudarme, pero...

— ¡¿Descansar?! Lo sabía. Tú jamás podrás comprenderme. ¡No importa cuanto lo intentes! ¡Y no estoy cansado con un demonio! ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí!— exclamé un poco alterado. Dejé de dar vueltas. Me detuve frente a él, encontrándome con su mirada triste. Yo fui el primero en apartar los ojos.

— No voy a dejar que salgas. ¿Y como estás tan seguro de que no te entiendo? — ante su insistencia, el sentido común me abandonó por completo y la ira invadió todo mi ser, exploté y comencé a gritarle sin medir mis palabras.

— ¡Simplemente porque no puedes! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir sin un pasado! ¡Sin recuerdos de nada ni de nadie! ¡Sin tener la más mínima idea de quién diablos eres en realidad! ¡No sabes que se siente ser la inútil copia de alguien más! ¡Tú solo eres un estúpido androide! ¡Jamás ves a poder sentir lo mismo que yo! ¡Y...!

— ¡Cállate! — gritó con furia; yo lo hice y lo miré a los ojos, descubriendo una gran ira en ellos. Me asusté un poco, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. él se levantó lentamente y sin gritar me dijo — Si crees que por ser un androide no tengo corazón, estás muy equivocado. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo tampoco tengo un pasado y, en todo caso, yo debería sentirme y actuar peor que tú — aunque eran pocas sus palabras, me di cuenta de que no pudo evitar demostrar un gran pesar al decirlas. Hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó — Deberías sentirte afortunado K'... Tú... ¡Tú por lo menos eres un humano completo! ¡Clon o no clon eres humano! ¡No mitad máquina y mitad... quién sabe qué!— Al llegar a este punto no pudo hablar más, se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, pero sin atreverse a derramar lágrimas.

Yo me quedé mudo, paralizado ante lo que me dijo. él tenía razón, poseía muchas más razones que yo para sentirse confundido, acabado, sin ganas de seguir viviendo; y, sin embargo, siempre mostraba una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Quise hablar, quise consolarlo y pedirle perdón.

— Máxima... yo... — No pude decir más. No sabía qué decir, me sentía como un imbécil.

— La única razón por la que traicioné al NESTS, fuiste tú — continuó una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento — Eres mi único amigo K', tal vez él único que llegue a tener — me dolieron sus palabras. Y más porque estaba plenamente consciente de que eran totalmente ciertas. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de que se rebeló contra el NESTS por mí, por salvarme a mí.

— Yo... — de nuevo intenté hablar, pero no pude articular más palabras, así que, lentamente, comencé a caminar, acercándome a él.

— Según recuerdo tú querías irte, ¿no? Pues bien, yo ya no voy a impedírtelo. Haz lo que quieras — dijo con tristeza. La verdad yo ya no quería marcharme, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era.... decirle que me perdonara. —¿Qué esperas?— preguntó con furia al no verme reaccionar — Ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras, y si no te molesta, ahora yo quisiera estar solo así que hazme un favor y ¡lárgate! — quedé completamente atónito ante lo que me dijo y sentí que el coraje me invadía otra vez. Todavía tenía deseos de quedarme y disculparme con él, el sentido de la amistad así me lo ordenaba; pero mi orgullo y la ira me controlaron totalmente en ese instante, así que di media vuelta y salí azotando sonoramente la puerta tras de mí.

Caminé por la playa sin rumbo, sólo era consciente de mis propios pensamientos y de lo enfadado y culpable que me sentía. ¿En verdad él me entendía? Yo seguía dudando al respecto, pero, recordaba lo que me dijo... y ya no sabía qué pensar. Sus últimas palabras fueron las que más me lastimaron. _"Así que hazme un favor y lárgate"_ me había gritado. Nunca creí que podría oírlo decir algo así y menos en ese tono, y cada vez que pensaba en ello...

Una pelota de vivos colores pasó rodando frente a mí y pude observar luego a una pequeño niño corriendo tras ella, intentando alcanzarla. Luego de lograrlo, el pequeño regresó con sus padres... sus padres. Yo no sabía que se sentía tener una familia, tener amigos de la infancia, tener profesores que me recordaran mis travesuras en la escuela, tener deseos y sueños infantiles... y nunca lo sabría. Contemplé un rato al feliz matrimonio y a su hijo, y pude percibir en mi corazón una grandísima envidia hacia ese pequeño. A mí también me habría gustado correr por la playa tras una pelota. Tal vez si lo hice alguna vez, pero de momento, eso me era imposible de recordar.

Recordar. Ese era mi mayor deseo desde que escuché la verdad de parte de los labios de mi clon. ¡Qué ironía! Yo me quejaba por ser una vil copia de alguien más y Krizalid era una doble copia y nunca lo oí decir nada al respecto. Suspiré con tristeza. Al menos él si podía recordar su pasado y yo no, y tal vez jamás podría hacerlo. Continué caminando sin importarme hacia dónde me dirigía ni qué hora era. Estaba totalmente hundido en mis pensamientos. Y, cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de que había llegando a una zona de la playa cubierta de rocas, de todos tamaños, y también de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Contemplando el ocaso, me pregunté si Máxima estaría preocupado por mí. Si así era, ¡¿qué más daba?! Después de todo, él me había corrido, ¿no? Avancé un poco más, hasta encontrar una roca con el tamaño suficiente como para sentarme en ella. Máxima si me había dicho que me fuera, pero estaba muy enfadado y quizás no quería decir eso, así como yo no quise ofenderlo...

Levanté la vista y contemplé el océano un rato. De repente, puede escuchar varios pasos acercándose. Me puse de pie sobresaltado. Esas presencias eran de... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Los clones de Kusanagi! Pero, creí que el verdadero los había destruido a todos, aunque al parecer me equivoqué.

Ante mí, aparecieron varios de estos seres. Comenzaron a rodearme y luego de un segundo, puede sentir como varios intentaron atacarme. Afortunadamente, estos clones no igualaban ni la velocidad ni el poder del Kyo original, por lo que me resultó algo fácil esquivarlos. Logré defenderme y destruir a muchos, y para mi sorpresa, seguían apareciendo más. ¿Acaso podían duplicarse a voluntad o qué? Seguí atacándolos, pero después de un rato comencé a sentirme sumamente débil. Al final no pude más, eran demasiados. Pude ver y sentir como dos de ellos me sujetaban y me llevaban ante un tercero que empezó a golpearme sin piedad. Estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando algo los obligó a soltarme. Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, logré distinguir a una silueta que golpeaba y destruía a los clones que quedaban. Luego, sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba y me desvanecí.

~*~

Una ligera luz atravesó mis párpados, obligándome a abrir los ojos lentamente. Enseguida, sentí un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Ahogando un gemido y logrando controlarme, comencé a inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar en el que me encontraba. Me hallaba recostado en una amplia cama que reconocí al instante, al igual que el resto de la habitación. Estaba de nuevo en aquella casa de la cual intenté huir la pasada noche. Llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de los clones... la pelea... y una... sombra.

— Me alegra que ya hayas despertado — dijo una voz cálida y profunda. ¿Máxima? Volteé hacía la dirección de la que había provenido la voz y... sí, era mi amigo. Me llegó, junto con una punzada al corazón, el recuerdo de lo cruel que había sido con él.

— ¿Te alegras después de cómo te traté? — pregunté incorporándome lentamente. Para mi sorpresa, él no me lo impidió.

— Estabas molesto y no creo que hayas tenido la intención de ofenderme — mirándolo de reojo, me di cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — pregunté llevando mi mirada hacia la suya.

— Porque te conozco, tal vez no desde siempre, pero sé que tú no eres así... además... yo también dije algo que no quería — noté que mi visión se nublaba ante sus palabras. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Eran lágrimas las que querían salir de mis ojos! Aparté la vista. El corazón me dolía. Tal vez porque de verdad deseaba tragarme mi orgullo por primera vez en mi vida. Dejé de resistirme y comencé a llorar en silencio.

— Perdóname — murmuré — Por favor... perdóname — sentí que él me abrazaba pidiéndome que no llorara.

— Olvídalo — me dijo —Los dos cometimos el mismo error. Ya no llores, tú eres como un hermano para mí K' y me duele verte así, no llores — pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. La culpa, el dolor y tantos años de no sacar a flote mis sentimientos se habían convertido en una carga que ya no podía soportar más — Por favor, quiero que lo olvides — suplicó otra vez — Llora todo lo que quieras, pero no deseo que cargues con ninguna culpa — yo no respondí, me limité a acurrucarme junto a su pecho como un niño indefenso, yo también lo quería como si fuera mi hermano. De hecho, era mi única familia.

Pasó un rato y por fin las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas. él me soltó suavemente, examinándome con la vista.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimé? — preguntó muy preocupado — Me olvidé por completo de que estás herido, lo siento.

— Tranquilízate, estoy bien, solo...

—¿Qué cosa?

— Tengo una duda, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Máxima retrocedió, evidentemente sorprendido.

— Entonces, ¿tú tampoco lo sabes? — ahora fui yo el que se sorprendió. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Todo lo que recuerdo es a... una silueta... peleaba con los clones y luego me desmayé. Creí que habías sido tú.

— Pues yo no fui... Como ya era de noche, me preocupé un poco y salí a buscarte. Te encontré inconsciente. Todos los clones estaban muertos, sus cuerpos habían sido quemados. Por eso pensé que tú los habías vencido.

— ¡¿Qué?!... Bueno... yo... no pude derrotarlos. Tenías razón, aún estaba muy débil, pero, si tú no fuiste, ni yo tampoco, ¿quién fue?

— No tengo la menor idea, pero... ¿realmente importa? Estás con vida y a salvo.

— Tienes razón, oye, ¿queda olvidado ese otro asunto?— pregunté con algo de timidez

— Claro, ya te dije que sí, nada de esto pasó nunca y será mejor que descanses, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien — contesté con un gesto resignado, lo cual hizo reír a mi amigo. Me recosté otra vez, y me giré para mirarlo — Gracias, Max — él se mostró sorprendido ante la forma en la que lo llamé, pero después recuperó su sonrisa.

— Duérmete — ordenó.

Cerré los ojos y, antes de quedarme dormido, pensé _"Quizás no tenga un pasado, pero voy a asegurarme de tener un futuro y también voy a intentar ya no torturarme con esto de mis recuerdos. Lo que llegue, simplemente llegará"_.

Owari

~*~

**Notas:**

No entiendo por qué, pero no sentí que la personalidad de ambos personajes estuviera demasiado alejada de la realidad, y eso contanto que, desde hace años, ya no he revisado ni por error la historia de KOF. De cualquier modo, lo único que corregí aquí fueron faltas de ortografía y algunas gramaticales. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.

Atte: Akane Kinomoto


End file.
